


Jarvis Lends a Hand

by Saiya_tina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Dom Jarvis, Jarvis is the best AI, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony complained to Jarvis that none of his partners could keep up with him. Jarvis proves he can keep up mentally and sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis Lends a Hand

Tony wondered what happened to his usual chair as he sat down and then promptly squeaked as a tentacle came out the side of the chair and wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the chair.

“Jarvis!” Tony hollered in shock as more tendrils sneak out and began pulling at his clothes, one ripping slits along the waistband of his pants to slide them off his legs and other snapping the straps of his tank top and sliding it off him. Some of them wrapped around his wrists to bind and hold them above his head while others snuck into his boxers. He gasped at the feeling of cool metal along his cock and balls as his boxers were slipped off and the tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pulling them up and apart and baring him to whoever would enter the workshop.

“Hold it right there, you perverted pile of circuits,” Tony hissed and the tentacles stopped moving. “Jarvis, what the fuck are you doing?!”

“Sir, about three days ago you complained that none of your sexual partners had been able to “fuck you out” as you put it. You then proceeded to complain that no one could keep up with your sexual stamina and that you might have to end up creating a machine to keep up with you if that kept up. I simply took some initiative. It is after all my duty to ensure that you are content at all times.”

“So you made me a fucking machine?” Tony said incredously, glaring at a tentacle that was getting too close.

“It is my duty to serve.”

“It’s your duty to help me with maintenance and other things, not fuck me when I can’t get someone,” Tony raised as eyebrow as a tentacle stroked along his hip. “You’re sure this is safe?”

“It’s certainly safer than your first test flight. I have complete control over the prosthetics, I know what you enjoy based on your searches and personal experiences and I have intimate knowledge of what you can and cannot handle. This might be the safest you will ever be during intercourse.”

“Goddammit, fine, but you better make sure no one comes in here,” Tony bit out, his eyes scrunching shut as the tentacles slid along his cock, teasing the tip for moisture and the other squeezing his balls in a rhythmic fashion.

“No one shall enter without your express permission, Sir,” Jarvis intoned as if he didn’t have his creator tied to a chair with tentacles molesting him. “No one can see what is happening either. Please relax and enjoy the experience. I tried to make it exactly to your desires. If you wish to stop or slow down, simply use the safewords you use with your other partners. I will recognize them.”

“Oh God,” Tony choked on his words as smaller tendrils snaked up to drag cold tips down his neck and shoulders onto his nipples, teasing the buds into erection and flicking them sharply in time with the strokes on his cock. Tony let a whimper as the tendrils began to vibrate slightly, filling the air with the sound of buzzing and he couldn’t help but a tense a bit in pleasure, his thighs flexing in the unbreakable hold of the tentacles. The touch of a tendril at his entrance was surprising but the light shock to his nipples distracted him enough that he didn’t even notice it slipping in and until he was overwhelmed by the sensation of a cool, wriggling thing stretching him out from the inside. He gasped in a breath at another zap of energy into his nipples, sharp enough that it felt like having sex with someone who liked to use teeth. His chest arched into another zap and the tendril was pumping in and out of his ass, curling around itself to make him feel like he was being fucked by a ridged dildo. Another tendril joined it in his ass and another and another until Tony was yowling with each thrust as the intrusion became thicker and thicker. He felt something squirt against his insides and then the tentacles seemed to warm up quickly until it was like he had an actual hot, throbbing cock inside him. Another tentacle poised itself at his perineum and began pressing and vibrating against the pleasure spot. Tony cried out and tried to close his legs, but the tentacles held firm and soon he had to admit there was no way to break their grip.

“Sir.”

Tony opened his eyes to see what Jarvis wanted and moaned as a screen appeared before his face, showing his ass being held open by two tendrils while the group of tendrils, that he didn’t have the mental capacity to count now, fucked into him. He whimpered as what looked like clear lube was being fucked out of his ass with every punishing thrust and he knew that was the warming agent. Then tendrils in his ass withdrew for a moment and Tony gasped at the sight of his hole, red and open and slick and oozing lube. A tentacle thicker than the combined ones in his ass earlier caressed his ass before sliding into him and fucking him hard enough to make him bounce a bit in the unrelenting grip of the tentacles.

“Oh God,” Tony groaned, his head falling back as another tentacle jerked his cock. The pleasure was overwhelming as his prostrate was stimulated from the outside and the inside, his ass getting stretched out beyond anything he had experienced before, nipples being zapped and pinched and flicked while his cock was being teased… it didn’t take long before Tony was arching his back and screaming, struggling against his binds as he came explosively against his stomach. The tentacle didn’t stop for a moment, still fucking in and out of him even as Tony clenched around them in orgasm and Tony writhed as he was unable to come down from the high of orgasm.

He was so blinded by the pleasure that he didn’t notice himself being raised off the chair until he noticed that pressure of his ass against the seat was no longer there. He opened his eyes and looked down in surprise to see himself being held a few inches off the seat by his thighs and the other tentacles wrapped around his chest, waist and arms as the tentacle in his ass withdrew.

Tony squeaked as the tendrils wrapped around his thighs wrenched them apart further, exposing him to the ridged, bumpy dildo that was emerging straight up from the seat under his ass. “Can’t fuck me while I’m up here, Jarvis,” he said with a shaky laugh. He heard an electronic chuckle as the tentacles lowered him enough for the dildo to tease against his open hole.

“I believe this is the section of the evening where you will begin to question whether than is the toy or you are,” Jarvis said and Tony opened his mouth to comment on his crypticness but instead cried out as the tentacles effectively dropped him onto the dildo, making him take the entire thing in one go as gravity pulled him down. Tony soon figured out what Jarvis meant as instead of the dildo thrusting into him, the tentacles were pulling him up and dropping him down onto the stationary toy. Tony could feel his heart leaping into his throat with each pick-and-drop action and he had to marvel at how easily the tentacles were maneuvering him. The bumps rubbing against his rim and walls, still sensitive from his orgasm were just as sinful as the metal tips still rubbing and zapping his now red nipples.

It was startling when the tentacles just dropped him onto the seat and didn’t pick him up against, but Tony figured out the reason when the dildo began rotating inside him and he shrieked, nearly leaping out of the seat. The tentacles held him down though and Tony arched and pulled against them, yowling at the fierce sensation in his ass. The rotation speed increased and it felt like an extremely pleasureable drill in his ass. Tony thrashed against the tentacles, but there was no strength in his efforts as his prostrate was assaulted by unfamiliar, amazing pleasure. He could hear screaming and it took him a moment to realize that it was him who was screaming and it reached a high pitch as another orgasm swept over him and Tony let out a sob at the now painful sensation of the dildo-turned-drill. He screamed and struggled until the rotations stopped and it took Tony a moment to realize that they had. He opened eyes blurry with pleasure-pain tears, wincing as his asshole continued to spasm around the intrusion and wondered if it was even possible for him to have another orgasm after that before Jarvis was moving him again

Tony hissed in a breath as he was lifted off the bumpy dildo, groaning at the slightly suction-y sound that came as it popped out of him and as he was positioned on his hands and knees onto the cot in the corner of the lab. He could feel himself trembling a bit he sighed as the tentacles began stroking his ass, tracing along his crease, flicking his balls and dipping into his gaping hole.

“Oh God, Jarvis, stop, I can’t go again,” Tony whimpered as the tentacle began to trace his hole, rubbing against the fucked red rim.

“I believe you can, Sir.” Jarvis responded smoothly as the tentacle began to slip its tip inside him and then withdraw, teasing him with the illusion of respite.

“Jarvis, please, I can’t! I’m too tired!” Tony nearly sobbed as he felt his hole being pulled open again by the two tendrils and felt his face burn a bit as he was exposed.

“If it were too much Sir, you would have used your safeword. The tentacles are programmed not to stop until you say your safeword.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, even he didn’t know what, when the tentacle dipping into him left the foreplay and plunged into him hard enough for his arms to give out. Tony screamed into the sheet, clenching them in his fists and pulling as the tentacle began to fuck him brutally, hard thrusts that made him feel as though he was being punch-fucked. He made an aborted attempt to pull himself away, but the tentacle still around his waist pulled him back into an even harder thrust that made him cry out. A tentacle slapped his ass cheek and Tony moaned at the burst of heat that Jarvis seemed to take as enjoyment because now there were two tentacles, one for each cheek, spanking his ass in time with the thrusting tentacle. Tony cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the tentacle in his ass began to widen, stretching him even further than he already had been until it was almost twice its size. It felt like having someone’s fist inside his ass, except smoother. Two tendrils slithered up his chest and attached themselves to his nipples, squeezing and pinching and shocking at random until Tony was writhing as much as he could.

The sensations were overwhelming after two orgasms and Tony was sure he wasn’t close from a third. He felt light headed for a moment as the tentacles flipped him over onto his back without any of them detaching and the ones spanking his ass went to curl around his knees and pull his legs up to his chest to leave him open and spread for the fucking tentacle.

“JARVIS!” Tony screamed out.

“I thought you might like to see yourself later,” Jarvis would have sounded a lot more innocent if he wasn’t fucking his creator to a third orgasm. “I believe that you wouldn’t be content simply seeing your back.”

“Y- oh GOD! – you’re re- ah! –recording this?!” Tony gasped out as the air in lungs was forced out as a tentacle wrapped around his cock and began stroking it, teasing the oversensitized flesh.

“Since the beginning, Sir. I’ll save it on your personal servers so that you may review it later. I find that going over the tapes helps me figure out what to improve.”

“S-so, you’re pl- ooh – you’re planning on do- oh! - doing this again?”

“Several times, Sir. As long as you will allow me.”

Tony didn’t know how to react to that. The tentacle in his ass was now pressing against his prostrate in time with the other one stroking his cock and Tony knew that his next orgasm would most surely be his last one. He dropped his head back onto the cot, content to simply let it wash over and too tired to do anything more than just that. The combination of a hard thrust and a perfect stroke had him shooting pathetic remains onto his stomach to mix with the mostly dried cum from before and Tony couldn’t even let out a sound beyond a cut off gasp before he was falling limp in the tentacles’ grasp.

Jarvis’s sensors picked up on Tony’s unconscious state and though there had been no safeword uttered, he withdrew most of the tentacles from his creator’s body. The ones still holding Tony’s body maneuvered him into a more comfortable position onto the cot, tossing away the soiled sheet and grabbing the fresh one DUM E was offering. Tony didn’t stir, only letting out a sigh of pure contentment as he was covered with the sheet and Jarvis lowered the lights to allow him to sleep. One tentacle brushed Tony’s face, pushing dark strands away from his eyes like a lover would and the only sound was a loving “Goodnight, Sir” before Jarvis went into sleep mode as well.


End file.
